The First Time I Fell In Love
by VGWrighte
Summary: Timothy needs a bit of help from his mother, but is afraid that Mum is going to find him adorable and embarrass him. Set in 1964.


The First Time I Fell in Love

Based upon Call the Midwife, written by Jennifer Worth, developed by Heidi Thomas

\- - Turner Residence, 1964 - -

Timothy hesitated on the front step of the house. He knew she knew it was coming. He knew she had been patiently waiting for him to ask her as soon as he told her and Dad about the dance in the first place.

As soon as he asked them both not to chaperone. Not asked, begged.

They were almost never embarrassing in public. However, Timothy knew that they wouldn't be able to resist the music. They wouldn't be able to resist all the couples dancing. They would want to join in. And what would be more embarrassing than trying to dance with a girl when your parents were thoughtlessly floating around the dancefloor full of your peers?

He took a fortifying breath and entered their home. He made his way to the family room to see Angela and Teddy stalking around, playing their new favorite game: safari adventure.

Timothy smiled and watched them for a few moments.

Angela had hidden several plush toys around the room and was leading Teddy about, playing the safari guide. Presently, Angela was telling Teddy all about the flamingo behind the rocking chair. Timothy saw they had already "found" the bison, the brown bear, and the pony, as Teddy was dragging all three of them towards Angela and the rocking chair.

Timothy was absurdly proud of the fact that he was Angela's favorite playmate for this game. He didn't move the animals from their _habitats_ , one of her new favorite words, like Teddy. He asked questions about the animals, unlike Dad and Teddy. And he didn't take control of the animals and make them maul her, like Dad did. Teddy loved that part of the game, Angela did not.

While Teddy was screaming hysterical laughter, Angela would do an incredibly canny impersonation of their mother. _"Daddy, that's not how you play the game!"_ At which point, the animal in Dad's control would commence mauling Angela too.

"Timmy!" Teddy shouted, having noticed his brother. The not-quite-two-year-old stumbled over with his three stuffed animals and held his hands straight up.

"Teddy!" Timothy mimicked his brother and picked him up. "Is Angela leading you on safari again?"

Teddy nodded, and held up the pony, the only animal he managed to hold on to.

"Are you going to play with us, Timothy?" Angela asked from her place on the floor.

"Maybe a little later, I've got a lot of homework."

"Hello, Dear," Mum said, entering the room, wearing her apron and drying her hands on a kitchen towel.

"Hi, Mum."

"Did you have a good day at school?" she asked.

He smiled. He did have a good day, Judith Thompson agreed to go to next week's dance with him, which is what he wanted to talk to her about. But after six years, some things still weren't easy talking about. Actually, as they were family longer, some things became more difficult to talk about.

But still, she was his mother. Either she was going to be completely reasonable and agree to help him without saying or doing anything embarrassing, or she was going to look at him in that way that she looked at him - and at Angela and Teddy - and she was going to cry. It was a little bit of a gamble, but it was better than the alternative.

"Yes, but can you help me later tonight?" Timothy nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Another paper?" she asked. Mum always helped him with his essays and papers and maths. Dad always helped with history and anything that required rote memorization. It amazed both Tim and Mum that Dad was such a good doctor and could practically memorize the Encyclopedia Britannica, but Algebra and Calculus were Greek to him. As was the English language.

He shook his head.

"Maths?"

He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Dancing." He averted his gaze.

When he glanced at her, she had a very comforting smile on her face. "Of course, we'll choose some records after supper."

Timothy played with Teddy and Angela for a short while before retreating to his room to work on his homework. Once again, he was grateful that they moved into the bigger house. His room had been a little larger in the old flat, but this one was his and he had a desk.

He returned to the dining room when Mum called him and supervised Angela setting the table while keeping Teddy out of Mum's way as she plated up their meals. He kissed Teddy's forehead and put him in his high-chair before taking his seat next to Angela. They all joined hands and prayed over their meal.

They ate, listening to Angela's epic tale of her day at school, then Angela and Tim cleaned up after dinner while Mum put Teddy down.

After dinner, Mum played with Angela while Timothy picked out a few records. He supposed he ought to just go with Jim Reeves, they had bought his new album after "I love you because" came out, but Tim didn't think he was that great. Roy Orbison, that'd work.

He put on "It's Over." When Tim turned away from the record player, Mum was getting up off the floor.

He offered her his hand and swept her into his arms, like he had seen Dad do so many times. She smiled as soon as they started moving back and forth. "Oh, Timothy, you're a lovely dancer."

"Well, I've seen you Dad dance enough, I ought to be at least mediocre."

She laughed, looking up at him. He remembered a time when she had had as much height on him as he had on her now. "But you still wanted to practice."

Her comment wiped the smirk off his face. "I didn't want to look foolish."

"You're not nervous, are you?" she asked.

Oh great, she found him adorable. He knew she was going to, he just didn't want to have to look at her smirking face while she did. Timothy twirled her once, trying to distract her.

Instead she just raised her eyebrow when she was settled back in his arms. "You're a very good dancer, Dear, you must be nervous."

He looked over her head. "Well, not as nervous as the other guys, I think."

Tim glanced down to see her looking up at him, puzzled. "Why would that be?"

He shrugged, feigning nonchalance. He was about to make her feel embarrassed. "The other guys don't know about girls. They make them uncomfortable."

Now she was suspicious. "But not you?"

Tim shook his head as his lips twisted upwards. "No, not me. You see, they haven't fallen in love before."

He could tell she was racking her brain for any names that he might've mentioned. "And you have?"

He nodded and looked directly in her eyes. "The first time I fell in love with a girl, I was ten years old."

Tears formed in Mum's eyes. She moved her left hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck and pulled him toward her so she could place a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, Timothy. For me, I don't know if it was you or your father first. But I certainly knew with you first."

"What have we here?"

They both turned to see Dad in the doorway.

"Mum was just helping me practice before the dance."

"You can barely look at me when I dance with your mother, but as soon as I'm out of the house for a few hours, you jump in and steal my place. My own son!"

Mum laughed. "Your secret is out, Tim. You can't be embarrassed by your father and I dancing while being this good, yourself."

"Maybe it's just Dad I can't manage to watch."

"That's alright," Dad said, "I'll find a new partner, then." He crouched down in front of Angela. "Shall we show Mummy and Timothy how to dance properly?"

"I don't know, Daddy, they're pretty good."

Dad put his hand to his heart. "Oh, ye of little faith!"

She giggled and took his hand. Dad hoisted her up and started moving around the room, laughing with her.

Tim smiled at his mother. "The second time was when I was eleven years old."

\- - FIN - -


End file.
